


Unreal Expectations

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Flexibility, Hand Jobs, Holodeck Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, Intentional Errors, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Large Labia, Light Petting, Monologue, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Stress Relief, Surprise Ending, Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, subtle hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Stressed out from the war, Adora needs to let off some steam.Fortunately, Adora happens to know exactly how she can achieve that, and get some sweet, sweet tail~All without endangering her mission to save Etheria.





	Unreal Expectations

Adora eyed Catra’s exposed body over as she bit her lower lip. “Dang... you look just as beautiful as I remember.” Adora murmured, having been left breathless. “Hey Adora~” Catra purred. “Missed rutting your favourite kitty?” she cooed in a sultry tone.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Adora’s eyes burned with desire as she swiftly slipped out of her clothes. “So, why are we in Sparkles room?” the feline tossed her mane as she strutted towards Adora. “Just to spice it up a little extra~” Adora shot her nemesis a coy wink.

She got up next to Catra, running one of her hands along her former friends cheek. “It’s just not been the same without our weekly stress relief. I didn’t realize how worked up and jittery I would get without them.” Adora softly bit her lower lip as she pulled Catra close.

She took a deep whiff of her brown hair. “And its not just the sex... It’s not just the same sleeping with other people... I mean that both literally and technically.” She gave Catra a cheeky smirk. “And how do you think I’ve been coping with that?” Catra retorted. 

“Well, you usually don’t mind unless you get in heat. You do get-” Adora trailed off. “When I’m not there for you to lie next to...” She narrowed her eyes. How about we get down to business?” the etherian stated. Catra grinned and did a flip, landing in a split handstand. 

Adora’s eyes fixated on the other girl’s tiny, slick slit. Catra playfully wiggled her toes as her tail coiled around Adora’s neck. “You wanna try scissoring in this pose? Bet I can hold you up until I cum, then collapse in a sweaty heap on the ground.” Catra purred.

“And then, you can pin me down and have your way with me.” Her tail flicked the tip of Adora’s nose as Adora bit her lower lip. “Don’t you wanna make this pussy yowl? Teach me a lesson? Have me mewling at your mercy?” Catra licked her lips as she spread her legs.

Adora hesitantly placed her hand over the other teens vulva. Closing her eyes as she enjoyed the heat emanating from it. She let out a shaky breath and removed her hand. “M-Maybe later. How about you blow me first?” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since the Kingdom of Snows...” She gave a slight tug at Catra’s tail. The feline flipped back over, landing on her knees. “Ooh~ Giving kitty milk are we?” she let out a longing growl. Running her hands up Adora’s thighs.

The etherian made a whimpering noise and placed a hand atop Catra’s head, digging her fingers into the hair. “Fuck it; Yeah. I’m gonna give you some cream. Who cares if the terms are accurate if they sound hot?” Adora grinned widely as Catra purring intensified.

Adora gazed into the green and yellow eyes of the girl in front of her. She shook her head and grunted, taking a firm grip of Catra’s head. The feline in turn lunged forward, latching onto Adora’s stiff nub, causing the other girls legs to buckle briefly as she gasped.

“Shit! How did you get so good at this?” Adora murmured, moving her hands to knead both of Catra’s ears. “Or maybe I just really love oral? I haven't had much of that now that I think about it...” She let out a drawn out moan, arching her back as she shivered.

“Seriously, why did you have to figure out you could give me head  **after** I defected? The solution was pretty darn simple...” Adora muttered in annoyance. “I do like the foot stuff, but really: knowing  **this** could have been a thing for years? That does tick me off a bit...”

Adora let out a disgruntled moan as Catra swirled her tongue clockwise around Adora’s fleshy pearl. Swapping to the top of her tongue to give a teasing prod with her barbs, before shifting back to the underside and resuming the licking.

“Mnh... work the lips a little please~” Adora cooed as she kept kneading the felines soft ears. Catra adjusted her position, and moved her hands up, grabbing hold of each of Adora’s labia, gently squeezing and pulling down before releasing and doing it again.

“Ooh! That’s it! You’re great at rubbing them against your palm with your fingers. Seems all that practice angling your claws up paid off eh?” Adora sighed wistfully. Catra let go of the clit with a wet pop as Adora accompanied that noise with a slurring groan. 

“Well, you’re the one that suggested it. And, it was mostly so I could ‘take care’ of myself after my first estrus incident~” Catra gave Adora a blep, before diving back into her muff. She buried her nose into her blonde pubes and took a deep whiff, purring harder. 

“I really shouldn't enjoy this as much as I am but...” Adora ground her crotch against Catra’s face. “Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself every now and then.” She closed her eyes as Catra bobbed her head back and forth, greedily suckling on the swollen bead.

Adora took a deep inhale as the swirling ball of urges began to build up inside of her abdomen. She started to flex her walls with a grin. “Can’t forget about the grand finale~” she cooed as she moved her hands, keeping one atop Catra’s mane, just enjoying the texture.

Catra put her left hand on Adora’s buttock, giving it a squeeze as she took both folds into her right hand.“Oh yeah... use the underside of your tongue you absolute mare!” Adora whispered in a husky tone. The other girl quirked a brow, then giggle-snorted.

“What? Virile guys are referred to as ‘studs’, so ‘mare’ should be more than fitting for a girl of your calibre.” Adora smirked and balanced on one foot, in order to run Catra’s tail between her toes before putting her foot back down. “You know what a horse is, right?”

Adora pondered for a moment. “In hindsight, I know you have seen one, but yeah, I don’t think you know what one is actually.” She speculated. Catra, not a fan of being neglected, sunk her claws in just enough to not break skin as Adora became tense.

She turned her head down to face Catra, and the claws against her ass retracted as the feline increased the suction. “Right, right. Not the time, sorry.” Adora smiled sheepishly as she trailed off into a moan. “Why can’t I have this?” she muttered to herself.

Catra kneaded Adora’s ass-cheek, playfully letting her claws scrape the surface. She let go of the labia, and kept kneading as she moved her left hand to place on the other side of Adora’s posterior. The etherian froze for a second, then let out a huff and resumed grinding.

With both sides of Adora’s butt in her grasp, Catra slowly pulled away from the clit, giving it a lap with the tip of her tongue, causing the other girl to shiver. “Hey Adora?” The blonde glanced down at Catra as the feline got a wide grin and lowered herself down.

Catra placed Adora’s curtains right on the edge of her lips, then nimbly dragged Adora’s right labia into her left cheek, before doing vice versa with the other. Before she meticulously worked her way up to cover Adora’s throbbing need once more with her lips.

Adora’s left eyelid twitched as her face scrunched up. A low pitched noise escaped her throat before she flared her nostrils, pure lust coursing through her veins. As if newly invigorated, the blonde grabbed hold of Catra’s mane tightly, starting to motion her.

She sped up her pace as she grit her teeth, the churning in her stomach growing stronger. “F-Fuck... I’m already close?” Adora gasped. “Man, it  **has** been way longer since I got some... I usually can go for another couple of minutes before getting this close.” she said. 

Adora gave a slight frown. “I am getting out of shape, hope this is just a one time thing from lack of action.” She murmured. Catra stopped for a moment and simply tilted her head, giving her childhood friend a stare. “Oh, you don’t count.” Adora said with a blush.

“I’m talking about the average for me.” She pointed out. Catra gave each labia and the clit a jab with her serrated tongue, then raised an eyebrow. Adora blinked twice as sweat appeared on her forehead. “Yeah... I really should shut up, huh?” She smiled sheepishly.

A mischievous smile crept along the edges of Catra’s mouth as she went back to work, dragging the bottom of her tongue across Adora’s sensitive nub as the etherians breathing picked up. “Wonder why she never tried these things with me?” Adora said between gasps.

“If she’s doing them, she must have thought about it.” Adora dug into Catra’s scalp, caressing it. “I think that’s how this works at least...” Adora mumbled before being snapped back into reality with another tongue lashing, baring her teeth as her breathing picked up.

“Fuck, passing the point of no return soon~” Adora hissed, doing small bunny humps against Catra’s face. Her walls tightening as she clenched them rhythmically. “I’m sure this will all clear up after I unload. Both physically and mentally hehe.” She chuckled.

Adora arched her back as the feline doubled down on circling the fleshy bead while sucking eagerly, aiming to milk every drop she can extract. “Ngha! Here it comes!” The bundle of joy inside of Adora ignited and flared throughout her body as the valve shattered.

She tossed her head back and forcefully yanked Catra’s head as far between her legs as she could push. Catra opened her mouth wide, only keeping the tongue lapping on the clit. Adora’s eyes glazed over as her walls clamped down in vain, contractions rocking her body.

The etherian had barely noticed the first burst of liquid pleasure shooting out, but the pleasant tingle alerted her of the second as it streamed into Catra’s waiting maw. She gave a brief pull with each load before it finally died down in a haze. Unsure on how many rounds.

Adora stumbled backwards and fell down onto her behind. Holding her head. “Ha... haaa... what just happened?” she uttered as the world was spinning. As her vision focused again, she quickly came to the conclusion that there was a Catra on her chest. 

The other girl affectionately nuzzled her. “Did you forget to drink enough water again?” Catra purred, playfully flicking Adora’s nose with a knuckle. “Yeah! Of cou-” Adora halted her own words as she scrunched her face. “Okay, maybe I kinda skipped today...”

She rubbed one of her shoulders. “Tsk, tsk. And you try to lecture  **me** on health?” Catra jested. “S-Shut up... You did your part.” Adora averted her gaze. Then tensed up as something fuzzy was rubbing against her cheek and chin. Adora bit her lower lip.

“Mnh... fine! C’mere you!” Adora turned her head and embraced Catra as the other teen purred atop her. She put her chin over Catra’s shoulder and relaxed, her breathing still ragged from the orgasm. Her eyes locked on Catra’s tails. She blinked and shook her head.

Adora narrowing her eyes on them. Then groaned and resorted to digging her head onto the fuzzy mane. “I should have brought something to drink...” Adora whispered. “What? Throwing in the towel already?” Catra teased in a hushed tone, brushing through her hair.

“No I’m not!” Adora snapped back weakly. “I’m just... recuperating a little. Man, that was a big one. Can’t believe I sorta spaced out on half of it.” She huffed. “Guess it's important to hydrate after all. I mean, I knew that but... just been a lot on my mind lately.”

She sighed.”This is usually the other way around.” The blonde laughed softly. “Things really have changed...” She said wistfully. A single tear found perch in her eye. “Yeah, no. It still hurts inside. This really helped ease it up. But... not enough.” she muttered.

“Just leaving your kitty hanging are we?” Catra tongue-smirked at her. “What? No, I-” Adora froze for a split second, before a smirk came across her features. “You know what? Sure! This will take my mind off things as I cool off.” Adora grinned and winked at her.

With a firm grip of Catra’s shoulders, Adora rolled over, landing looming over her feline counterpart. “Ooh Adora. Like a neat blouse, you make a fine top~” Catra cooed, licking her lips. “Shame you missed me gulping down your gunk, huh?” she purred.

Adora bit her lip. “That  _ would _ have been pretty hot to witness...” She scrunched her nose. “Ugh, of all the days to forget to drink enough water...” She drummed her fingers on Catra’s arms. “This wasn’t exactly planned though...” Adora darted her eyes around the room.

“I do love hearing you purr however~” she narrowed her eyes and took a firm grip around Catra’s neck, leaning in over here as she placed her hand atop Catra’s narrow entrance. “Bet I could do this during a fight.” A smirk cracked across her features.

“Just need to get you isolated enough, pin you and make you just aroused enough to not fight back.” Adora teasingly ran a finger along Catra’s tiny slit, the felines excitement smearing across her flinger. “I’d like to see you try~” Catra cooed, caressing Adora’s cheek.

“Pretty sure I’ve given you several wide-ons by now. The problem is that basically all the times, there’s been an urgent matter to attend to.” Adora huffed. “Oh, I can  **smell** your arousal Adora. You can’t hide when I arouse you.” Catra winked shamelessly.

Adora’s eyes widened. “Wait... when you dipped me, you had my leg between your-” she fixated on Catra’s purple eyes, noticeably agitated. Catra waggled her eyebrows and blepped at Adora. “You cheeky little...” Adora whispered as her cheeks flushed beet red.

“And I thought she was smelling my hair!” she said with a scowl, then unceremoniously shoved her pinky inside the felines tight passage. Catra flinched and mewled, the smug smile wiped away in an instant as she tensed up, baring her teeth. 

“Ngh... C-Careful Adora! That could have hurt!” Catra meekly whispered. Adora bore into Catra’s face, her jaw lightly trembling her features softened as she pulled her finger back a smidge. “Ugh... I can’t even do it here. Those eyes, I just... can’t.” Her expression faltered.

Adora gently placed her thumb against Catra’s diminutive clit, as she started to gently pound against the feline’s inner sweet spot. Catra’s limbs wobbled for a bit before going limp. More purring escaped her throat as her eyes rolled into their sockets, her head arched back.

“Part of me wants to protect your smile. Part of me wants to break your nose. And part of me wants to passionately lock hands under the sheets.” She said softly, rubbing the underside of Catra’s chin with her thumb before placing it back around Catra’s neck.

“I could do all of those in here, but... feels like an abuse of power.” Adora sighed. “Plus, I would regret at least one of those later.” She let out a groan. “Well this is just fucking complicated now isn’t it...” Adora muttered as she kept a steady pace, eyeing Catra over. 

The feline’s breathing was quickly picking up as she wriggled about. Her hands weakly wrapped around Adora’s wrist as she shot the etherian a shaky grin. With years of practice, Adora easily manoeuvred her pinky, plunging inside Catra, hammering away. 

“Heh, I probably have the strongest pinky of anyone I know.” Adora tongue-smirked tenderly. “Honestly, it takes a lot of practice to do this repetitive motion for an extended time with any finger,  **especially** this one. I do love that spongy location inside of you though.”

Adora smiled as Catra’s tail curled around the wrist of the hand penetrating her. “I only wish you could reach my sweet spot too, but... that’s impossible unless you’d cut off, then file down a claw.” Adora pouted a little. “But no, you ‘ _ need _ all your claws...”

She spoke with annoyance. “Why couldn’t you just give up one of them? Maybe it's a feline thing?“ she sighed, before her attention was diverted to her arm being squeezed hard. A guttural yowl shattered the silence as Adora recoiled momentarily before she focused again. 

There were several small pinches around her pinky as Catra’s contractions ran their course. The scream died down into mewling as the felines entire body convulsed before it finally settled into heavy breathing and shivering. Catra’s hands let go and slumped down.

Adora let go off the gentle choke-hold and just watched as the brunette lay there, basking in the afterglow. “Lord you are alluring...” she whispered under her breath. Catra shot Adora a look with sad eyes, pawing at her hand meekly as she let out a pathetic whimper.

The etherian grit her teeth as her eyes darted around. “Nghh... fuck it!” Adora lowered herself onto Catra, embracing her lovingly. Catra clung close to Adora, purring intensely as she buried her face against the other girl’s neck. The etherians lower lip quivered.

“Okay, maybe just for a few minutes...” Adora reasoned with herself. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Placing her ear against Catra’s torso, listening to her heartbeat mixed with the constant purring. “This is nice.” Adora cooed and cuddled close to Catra.

The concept of time slipped from Adora as she enjoyed the serenity The other teen gently nudged her. “Huh? Wha?”Adora shook her head. “Did I fall asleep?” she blinked several times, surveying the area. “No you slugabed. But you were about to~” Catra teased. 

Adora pushed herself upright. “Sheesh, I need to get going. I can’t stay here all day.” Adora exhaled and stood up. “What? Was all that talk just hot air?” Catra taunted playfully. “And here you got me hoping you’d follow up on that talk of pinning me down.” 

The feline rose up behind Adora, leaning over the shoulder as she slowly licked her lips while she caressed the blonde hair in front of her. Fresh blood flowed to Adora’s head and down to her midsection as she shuffled in place awkwardly, weighing her options.

Adora’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh, wait. I have a great idea!” she exclaimed as she broke free from Catra. She rushed over to a potted plant and pulled out the sword of protection. She got in a flashy pose. “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” she shouted.

Catra shielded her eyes as Adora was enveloped in a blinding light, and when she lowered her arm, a nearly two and a half metres woman stood before her. She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head, intrigued. “I thought about what you said.” She-Ra quipped.

Catra quirked a brow. “About if I had checked what I have downstairs after I transform~” the beaming blonde added. Catra’s arms slowly lowered as the epiphany engulfed her. “Well, well, well... shall we unwrap this mystery box then?” she purred.

She-Ra glanced down over herself. “Huh, I wonder where this infinite supply of new clothes keep coming from?” She-Ra muttered as she pulled her top off, with some struggle. “Yeah, wow. These are  **not** designed to come off.” she huffed as she wriggled around.

Catra watched in bemusement as the giant sword lady hopped around on one leg, trying to get her shorts off. After a lot of snickering and annoyed groans, She-Ra put her knuckles against her hips and gazed down on the much smaller female. 

“Oh my... you become even bigger? That’s hot.” Catra purred as she eyed the giantess’s nearly twice as big curtains. Glistening with arousal. “Damn right!” She-Ra shot the feline a smile, her pristine teeth glinting in the sun shining through the balcony archway. 

“I’m pretty sure my boobs are bigger too!” She-Ra proclaimed. Catra eyed them over. “Physically, yeah. But not in proportion.” The teen shrugged as she responded. “These though...” Catra ran a palm along the swollen labia. “They **_big~_ ** ” she cooed.

“So, if you went from one middle finger to two middle fingers, does that mean you can fuck me twice as hard?” She-Ra knelt down to come into eye-contact. “How about we find out, my little wildcat?” her clear blue eyes reflected Catra’s visage like a mirror.

“If you cover your thumb with your claws, you can fist me if you’d like.” She-Ra teased. “Ooh, how strong is your new equipment then?” Catra jested. She-Ra let out a chuckle. “How about I find out?” she shifted her weight as she cleared her mind.

After a deep inhale, she flexed her inner tube. Her walls tried to crush whatever was inside, luckily for whatever; There was nothing there. She-Ra stood in silence. She glanced around the room, then shuffled over to a fruit bowl and snagged an apple. 

She easily slid it inside and clenched her vagina. There was a sickening splotch, and demolished apple chunks trickled out in a mushy pile. She-Ra just stared as the mess beneath her legs. “Maaaybe not stick anything in there...” she cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Catra, having witnessed the whole thing, rubbed one of her hands and nodded silently. “Well, there’s still plenty more we can do that doesn’t involve... that.” She added with a forced smile. “Well, we’ve sure found that out over the years.” Catra winked at She-Ra.

Catra put her hand through her hip. Blue flakes bursting out through her abdomen. “OH COME ON!” She-Ra cried out. “REBOOT!” she demanded as she stomped her foot. The world starting to disintegrate around her. The feline turning into pixelated dust. 

She-Ra impatiently tapped her foot as everything started to fall back into place. Figures and shapes appearing until everything was as she desired. The blue hologram flashed into existence behind her. She-Ra glared daggers at her as she turned around. 

“Excuse me administrator She-Ra, but I fail to see the purpose of this exercise... Are you certain this is a possible combat scenario? Why would this ‘Catra’ ingest the prostatic acid phosphatase you expel from one of your glands?” Light Hope inquired.

“JUST LET ME HAVE THIS!” She-Ra barked. “I HAVE NEEDS!” She panted. “I-I just gotta... unwind a little... it’s fine. This is perfectly fine.” She grinned in a very unsettling manner. “All war and no pleasure makes Adora... a girl the on edge.” She exhaled deeply.

“You need to work on these... glitches. Why do you even still have them? I fixed your stupid beacon.” She-Ra groaned aloud. “That is actual-” the princess waved through Light Hope. “Actually, I’m not in a mood to discuss that right now, let's just get back to business.”

“Hm...” She-Ra paused as she panned over the eager line up of everyone she knew. “Maybe Bow? He’s cute. Or Sea Hawk? Mermista is keeping him awfully close for being just ‘her ride’... Ooh, or maybe Entrapta? I kinda have some unresolved issues with her...”

Her eyes lit up. “Wait, without the fangs and the barbs, I can totally try out this ‘deepthroating’ I’ve always been curious about!” She-Ra clapped her hands. My girls should be long enough, I think. Can’t let guys have all the fun!” she giggled excitedly. 

* * *


End file.
